Just Another Day
by Double-Gemini
Summary: Getting accepted into a magic school, dealing with the drama of an international competition, and hiding his demonic royal status. Just another day in the life and times of a teenage Demon King.
1. Chapter 1

So… yeah, I'm currently writing this fanfic all by myself and I would really love it if someone offered to beta it for me. If anyone is interested then please PM me.

* * *

><p>Albus had been to plenty of similar meetings during these past few months, but this particular meeting was filled with a tension none of the others ever had. Sitting to his right was a giant of a woman, wrapped fashionably in furs despite the summer heat, who was none other than the headmistress of Beauxbatons Madame Olympe Maxime. To his left sat a man, who was also dressed in furs but nowhere near as extravagantly as Madame Maxime, and was none other than Igor Karkaroff headmaster of Durmstrang.<p>

"As tempting as his potential is, he cannot come to Beauxbatons. He is a boy, and Beauxbatons is meant only for girls," Madame Maxime stated with a dismissive, if somewhat wistful, wave of her hand.

"Then he should come to Durmstrang! It is closer to his home country and I'm certain that his family would appreciate the shorter traveling distance," Karkaroff interjected, barely hiding his excitement.

Albus himself had to hide the excitement bubbling inside of him while his mind carefully constructed what to say, "You forget Karkaroff, Russia is vastly different from Japan. Not only in your culture; but in your climate, traditions, and even your alphabet. On the other hand, Japan teaches all of their children some basic, if not rudimentary, English and it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for him to adapt himself to English culture at Hogwarts."

"Why should it matter how easy it is or not for him to adapt to our culture? If he chooses either Hogwarts of Durmstrang, he'll still have to cross an ocean to get there," countered Karkaroff.

"That is a good point Karkaroff," Albus conceded but a small smile made its way across his face, "but you forget that the boy is already fifteen years old. He'll have a full four years of magic to catch up on, unless you plan to start him off as a first year?"

Karkaroff looked like he really wanted to say something nasty to Albus then, but he backed down. Even Karkaroff knew how stressful learning four years worth of magic in a few short months would be; they didn't want to overwork the boy by forcing him to learn a new language as well. Albus could tell that Karkaroff was still trying to find a way to bring this argument back to his advantage but after a few moments Karkaroff let out a defeated sigh and slumped into his seat.

"So if there are no other objections then the boy will be coming to Hogwarts," Albus stated knowing that neither of the other headmasters would raise an objection, "Well then, if you would please excuse me, I have a letter to write."

Albus gave a short nod to his fellow headmasters before standing up and leaving the room. Minerva was waiting for him outside of the room, and she raised an eyebrow at the undeniable twinkle in Albus' eyes and the small smile that lingered on his lips.

"I take it that the meeting went well?" Minerva asked as she trailed behind Albus.

"Very well, the boy will be attending Hogwarts this coming year and there are many preparations to be made," Albus stated as his mind whirled with possibilities, "It's not every century that we get to teach a student with more potential than, perhaps, Merlin himself."

The excitement shone even in Minerva's eyes as both of them couldn't help but remember the event that happened nearly a week ago. Both Minerva and Albus had been in his office going over the possible first years for the coming term; double checking which students were coming, which students had refused to come, and which students had yet to reply back, when it happened. A new name had burned itself onto the list, a first in Hogwarts history, and it brought with it a wave of magic so powerful it had knocked both Albus and Minerva back.

Their first reaction had been confusion; neither of the two had understood what could have caused such a strong reaction. Their second was fear, fear of what this untrained and unknown wizard was capable of. Their third was much more practical as Albus had called in a few favors and got another wizard to spy on the boy and report back. Their last one was excitement when the wizard reported back that the boy seemed to have an impressive amount of control over his magic as there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary in his situation, even as several days passed and not a single magical accident had taken place.

This lead to the meeting Albus just left from, his name didn't appear in Hogwarts' lists alone but had appeared in both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang with equally strong reactions. It was the first time Albus could remember where the three prominent magic schools actually fought over a student. Added with the surprise Albus had planned with for his students, this year was going to be the most difficult and exciting year yet.

* * *

><p>Yuri Shibuya had been through some very strange things in his life. For example, getting flushed down a toilet and then being named the Demon King of a strange foreign nation on an alternate and yet totally different world. So when he woke up that morning to find an owl, and owl of all things, waiting right outside his window with what appeared to be a letter clamped firmly in its beak he hardly bat an eye at it. Instead, he rubbed his eyes to make sure they were working properly before turning to look at his window again to confirm that there was in fact an owl sitting outside his window.<p>

When the owl refused to go away Yuri cautiously opened the window and allowed the owl inside. The owl kind of hopped inside of Yuri room, coming to a rest on Yuri's desk and dropping the letter in its beak. Yuri stared at the owl for a few minutes before it became obvious that the owl was content to stay exactly where it was, and was now ignoring Yuri completely.

Deciding to ignore the owl, like it was ignoring him, Yuri picked up the letter and was able to recognize a few of the English lettering before the ink suddenly blurred and reformed in perfect Japanese. The letter was addressed to him, and Yuri found it a little disturbing that the address had been detailed enough to even list what room in his house he called his own. Flipping the letter on its back, Yuri found the letter sealed with wax and the crest that stamped into it was a shield that featured four different animals. Having spent enough time in Shin Makoku, Yuri knew that crests were usually important and made sure to remember this one as well as he could; it wouldn't be all that hard not many crest features a snake, a raven, a lion, and what Yuri thought was a badger.

Breaking the seal, Yuri shook out the letter and frowned when he realized that the letter was written on parchment rather than regular paper, Shin Makoku was the only place he knew that still used parchment. However, that thought was swiftly forgotten when Yuri actually read what was written in the letter and he could only stare in shock.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Of course such a yell would not escape the notice of his more than over protective (well, one of them anyway) family and before Yuri could even stop to draw in his next breath, the door to his room slammed open and Shiori was standing in the doorway looking ready to murder anyone or anything that could potentially harm Yuri.

"Yuri! What's wrong? It's not one of those damned Shin Makoku bastards is it?" before Yuri could even think about answering him, Shiori was abruptly pushed out of the way and Yuri mother stood in his place.

"What's wrong Yu-chan? It's not a stalker is it? Remember those self-defense classes! Aim for the chin or the groin!" and just like that, Yuri's once peaceful morning had turned into complete chaos, again.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Russia, England, and Japan: geographically speaking Russia is closer to Japan than England (going by air) but please keep in mind that the majority of Russia population (and the most likely place that Durmstrang would be) is in the small corner of Russia that is closer to the other European states.

Russia's Alphabet: Basically, Russia is different from every other European nation and this is more than reflected in the fact that Russia has its own alphabet. It's a variation of the Cyrillic alphabet and contains 33 letters.

Teaching English: Japan does in fact teach their student English; however it's not enough for them to become fluent in it and at best will allow them to carry simple conversations. How well a Japanese person speaks English depends on how much effort they put into studying and how well of an English teacher they get.

So that was the first chapter and I would love it if you guys could review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Right, this is the second chapter and I've found a Beta. She's a very good friend of mine and I trust her to slap me on the head whenever I start to get off task. She's a very good person to bounce ideas off of and in the hour we talked together she's already helped me shaped the story beyond the vague ideas I was just toying abound with. Also, sorry for the late release, my Beta got a cold and now she's doing much better.

So without further ado, here's chapter two:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

><p>The chaos lasted for a full five minutes as both Shori and Miko (or Jennifer as she preferred to be called) both yelled out questions and concerns, while Yuri tried unsuccessfully to calm both of them down. Realizing that he was getting nowhere fast, Yuri decided it was time to change tactics and sucked in a deep breath, "Stop!"<p>

Total silence greeted him.

Satisfied with the result, Yuri turned to his elder brother with a slight frown on his face, "No it is not, as you put it, one of those "damn Shin Makoku bastards"," then turning to his mother his expression softened into a small smile, "and no it's not a stalker either. Though I have no idea how you thought a stalker could get up here in the first place, after all this is the second floor."

Shori, choosing not to trust Yuri completely, glanced around the room to make sure there were no hidden intruders and when he was satisfied that there was in fact no one hiding in Yuri's room (ignoring the strange owl on Yuri's desk) turned to ask Yuri just what in the world was going on. Unfortunately he was beaten to the punch by his dear mother.

"Mo Yu-chan; what was I supposed to think with you screaming like that? There a lot of crazy people out there and I'm certain more than one of them wouldn't mind kidnapping a boy as cute as you Yu-chan," the horrible thing about this statement was that his mother was right. Yuri had been kidnapped more than his fair share of times and he could only laugh awkwardly at his mother's accusations.

"What were you screaming about anyway?" Shori asked bringing Yuri's attention back to the letter still grasped in his hands.

"Uh, this," Yuri confessed as he passed the letter to Shori, "the owl brought it," Yuri finished kind of lamely.

"The owl brought it!" Jennifer exclaimed finally noticing the animal in her sons' room. She gleefully skipped across the room, and when the owl gave no signs of hostility, started petting it gently on the head.

"This has to be some kind of joke," Shori muttered as he re-read the letter as his frown grew even deeper, "what a ridiculous idea, a magic school of all things."

Unfortunately for both Shori and Yuri, their mother had only heard "magic" and suddenly she was at Yuri's side staring up at him with big sparkly eyes.

"Magic?" Jennifer asked with excitement bubbling in her voice, "You mean magic like with cute little witches, and their cute little pointed hats, while riding around on their flying broomsticks with fluffy little kittens sitting behind them?"

"Um, apparently?" Yuri confessed, as silly as it sounded his mother strange view on magic seemed to match with what was written in the letter and there was even a real live owl as proof.

"The letter says that they want me to go to some magic school called Hogwarts," Jennifer squealed with excitement.

"Ma Yu-chan! Does that mean you get to fly around on a broom? Wear a cute pointed hat? Wave around a magic wand and say cute incantations like bibbity bobbity boo?" neither Yuri nor Shori were able to get a word in edgewise once their mother started on one of her rants, if you could even call it that, and oblivious to her sons embarrassment Jennifer blushed slightly as her fantasy grew even wilder.

"Oh! And the dresses! Yu-chan would look so cute in a witch's dress!" There was only so much Yuri could take of his mother's wild fantasies and there was no way he would be caught in drag again so he had to intervene.

"Mom, I'm a boy." The smile didn't fade from Jennifer's face but it was completely obvious that her previous excitement was gone.

"That's why boys are so boring; I mean I love my Yu-chan one-hundred percent," Jennifer had said this with the exact same smile as she had when ranting about "cute witches" and if Yuri hadn't been paying attention he was sure that he would have missed this statement entirely, "and call me Mama, Yu-chan!"

"This has to be some kind of prank," Shori stated as he handed the letter back to Yuri, "I mean, Bob hasn't ever mentioned anything like a magic school existing."

"Maybe he just didn't think to tell you about?" Yuri questioned with a slight frown on his face, "I know in Shin Makoku there are schools that teach mazoku's how to control their maryoku. Besides, this letter was written in English when I got it but changed into Japanese when I started to read it. So it has to be involved with magic in some way right?"

"Did it now?" Shori asked with a thoughtful look on his face, "I'm going to call Bob to see if he knows anything about this."

Yuri nodded his head in agreement, "and I'll call Murata; he might know something."

"Wait until Papa hears about this! He's going to be so excited!" Jennifer exclaimed happily before walking out of the room humming. Shori followed soon afterwards, heading back towards his own room to retrieve his cell phone knowing that their mother would have claimed the home phone for herself. Placing the letter on his desk, and next to the owl that was still ignoring him, Yuri picked up his own cell phone and dialed Murata's number.

"Yo Shibuya! What's up?" thankfully it didn't sound too noisy on Murata's end, so maybe Murata wasn't too busy.

"Do you know anything about a magic school called Hogwarts?"

"Hog what? That's a pretty nasty sounding name for a school, much less a magic school of all things."

"So you don't know what Hogwarts is?"

"Nope, you're not writing a fantasy story are you?"

"Um, no. I just got a letter from this Hogwarts place and they're claiming that they're some sort of magic school. Looks like they want me to be a student there."

"Are you sure it's not a prank?"

"Pretty sure, the letter changed from English to Japanese right before my eyes and it was even delivered by an owl."

"An owl?"

"Yup, it's sitting on my desk right now. Are you sure you don't know anything about this?"

"I'm sure Shibuya, I may be the Great Sage but this is the very first time I've been reborn on this world; all of my previous lives where either in Shin Makoku or one of the other countries that surrounded it."

"Hmm, that's weird. Shori didn't know anything about it either, and if this school was Mazoku related you would think we would have heard something about it by now."

"This is starting to sound pretty interesting. I'm going to head over to your place and we can talk about it some more once I get there. See you soon Shibuya."

"Yeah, and thanks Murata," Yuri had just snapped his cell phone shut when Shori walked back into Yuri's room with an even deeper frown on his face.

"I called Bob and he said he didn't know anything about this "Hogwarts" place," even Yuri couldn't help but feel a little uneasy now, if the Demon King of Earth knew nothing about it then what exactly was this "magic" that Hogwarts was supposed to teach? Thankfully a shout of "Ken-chan!" from below distracted Yuri from such worrying thoughts and Yuri felt a smile spread on his face as he raced down stairs to greet his friend.

"Hey Murata!" Yuri greeted with a large smile.

"Yo Shibuya and Shibuya's older brother," Murata said while pushing his glasses back up his nose and causing the lens to flash, temporarily hiding Murata's eyes.

"Good morning friend of my little brother," Shori greeted back, his glasses sliding down his nose and also flashing in the light.

Yuri could only laugh at the sudden awkward tension that filled the room as his brother and Murata attempted to glare each other down through their equally shining glasses. As the silence stretched on for a few more minutes, Yuri was starting to wonder if Murata had forgotten why he even came over in the first place when Murata sudden spoke up, "So Shibuya, did Bob give you any info about this Hogwarts place?"

"No, Bob didn't know anything about this place either," Yuri confessed, "it's starting to look more and more suspicious."

"So are you going to go?" Murata asked.

Before Yuri could answer, Jennifer walked into the room with a large smile on her face and exclaimed, "Of course he's going Ken-chan!" completely ignoring the dismayed looks on both of her son's faces.

"No he's not!"

"No I'm not!"

Shori and Yuri yelled at the same time. Yuri had to pause at the weirdness of him and his brother actually agreeing on something for once before taking a deep breath and look his mother strait in the eye.

"Mom, I'm not going to Hogwarts," Yuri said slowly; watching with trepidation as the smile didn't leave her face, "I have too much to do as the Demon King of Shin Makoku."

"You've never let that stop you before," Murata chimed in while his glasses flashed in the light again.

"He's right Yu-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed, the smile still on her face, "besides, Papa and I talked about it and we both agreed that you should go."

"But the letter said that the school's in England!" Shori yelled, "He'll have to cross an ocean just to get there."

Jennifer frowned, "But Sho-chan, Papa has to travel to America for his work and it wasn't that far away, and besides Yu-chan is the Demon King of Shin Makoku and that's on an entirely different planet."

Neither Yuri nor Shori could say anything to counter their mother's argument but Yuri still felt that he had to try, "but Mom, even if you say it's ok I doubt my friend back in Shin Makoku will be ok with it. After all, they're very protective of me and I don't think they'll be happy with me going to some unknown school."

"Why don't we just go and ask them?" Murata asked suddenly and Yuri blinked in confusion.

"What?" before Yuri could comprehend what was going, Murata had grabbed him by the arm and started dragging Yuri further into the house and towards the bathroom. Behind them, Yuri could hear Shori and his mom yelling something about wanting to come along as well, before Murata slid the bathroom door closed and pushed Yuri into the bathtub.

There was a splash, followed by a scream and several loud splashes, and then there was silence.

* * *

><p>Yuri came up spluttering from the familiar fountain in Shinou's Castle, far too used to this procedure than he should have been, before whirling around to glare at Murata who was sitting behind him with a placating smile on his face. However, before Yuri could start yelling a small figure tackled itself to his torso and Yuri found himself falling back into the water. Automatically, Yuri twisted around and his arms reached out to wrap around the small figure in an attempt to protect the figure from any harm, and when Yuri finally sat back up he looked down he was greeted with the sight of his red headed (more like a reddish brown) daughter grinning up at him.<p>

"Greta!" Yuri exclaimed before dragging the girl into a closer hug and burying his face into her red hair, "Papa's missed you!"

"I've missed you too Yuri!" Greta said as she happily returned Yuri's hug.

"Isn't there someone else you're also missing wimp?" an arrogant voice all but commanded and Yuri looked up to see Wolfram standing above him, a hand held out to help Yuri to his feet.

Yuri took the hand with a sheepish smile on his face as Wolfram pulled both Yuri and Greta to their feet. Behind Wolfram stood Conrad, towels folded over his arm and a calm smile on his face, ready to help Yuri and Murata dry off once they left the fountain. Yuri started to feel a little guilty when he realized that there was only two towels and now there were three people soaked to the bone.

"Good morning your Majesty," Conrad said while offering Yuri and Murata a towel, "and you as well your Highness."

Yuri grabbed the towel from Conrad before using it to wipe Greta down, "call me Yuri, Conrad, after all you are my godfather."

"Right Yuri," Conrad corrected with the same calming smile on his face while he helped Murata dry off.

"So why did you come over today wimp?" Wolfram asked as Yuri used a now damp towel to dry himself off the best he could, "I thought you weren't coming for another week? Could it be that you missed your fiancée that much?" Wolfram said with a very faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"No!" Yuri snapped while toweling off his hair, missing the slightly hurt look on Wolfram's face, "I got a strange letter in the mail today and I need to talk to everybody about it."

"A strange letter?" Conrad asked with a faint frown forming on his face.

"Yeah, it would be easier if everyone was here before we start talking about it," Murata said, now only slightly damp and throwing a look at Conrad that Yuri wasn't able to figure out but Conrad certainly did.

"As you wish Yuri and your Highness," Conrad answered while sharing a glance with Wolfram that made Yuri frown in trepidation.

A short horse ride later found Yuri at Blood Pledge Castle and face to face with a crying Gunter.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter cried, all but flinging himself on Yuri, "If I had but known that you were coming, I would have prepared suitable clothing for yourself and your Highness to change into upon your arrival into the country!"

"Um, it's no problem Gunter," Yuri said trying to calm the silver haired man while Yuri tried discreetly to get out of Gunter's hold, "this was a kind of unexpected visit."

As if finally realizing that Yuri had in fact shown up much earlier than anyone expected, Gunter pulled himself away from Yuri, tightly grasping Yuri's shoulders and checking the rest of Yuri's body for injuries, "That's right your Majesty! You are early! Did something happen to you on Earth? Has anyone injured you? Did something happen to your family?"

Yuri knew from experience that if left alone Gunter would have continued asking questions for hours but luckily Wolfram intervened by pulling Yuri away from Gunter's grasp and snarling, "The wimp's fine and no one is hurt. Now stop pestering my fiancée!"

Yuri really could have done without the whole "fiancée" part.

"Then why the unexpected visit?" Gunter asked.

"There's something we need to discuss with everyone," Murata answered, "it concerns something Yuri found in his mail this morning."

Gunter looked confused but quickly lead them the office that Yuri knew that Gwendal would be working in, and Yuri was right. Sitting behind his desk with a quill in one hand and a frown on his face, was Gwendal who barely even looked up when the door opened, signing another sheet of parchment.

"So what has his Majesty done now that has brought about this early visit?" Gwendal asked as he signed another sheet of parchment.

"Why do you assume that I've done something?" Yuri yelled feeling slightly hurt that Gwendal thought of him as such a trouble maker.

"When have you not?" Wolfram countered with a raised eyebrow and Yuri blushed knowing that he couldn't deny the truth.

"Well this time I really haven't done anything!" Yuri snapped back before pouting, "Murata's the one who wants me to go to some magic school."

"A magic school?" Conrad asked looking a little surprised.

"Yeah, this morning an owl showed up at my window with a letter from some place named Hogwarts," Yuri explained to his curious friends, "Hogwarts seems to be some sort of magic school except Bob hasn't ever heard of them, and for some reason they want me to attend."

"Are you going to go?" Gunter asked.

"Well, I said no but my mom thinks otherwise," Yuri confessed with a frown, "I told her that you guys would never let me go."

"Why did you think that?" Wolfram asked much to Yuri's surprise.

"Well, Bob doesn't know anything about it and it could be dangerous," Yuri said but none of his friends seemed the least bit disturbed.

"It is worrying that Bob doesn't know anything about it," Gunter said, "but it's a school. As a former teacher myself, I know that schools tend to be one of the safest places in a nation."

Yuri could only gape at how easily his Shin Makoku friends where taking in this new magic school, "But it's in England! It's on an entirely different island than Japan and they speak English there!"

"I'm not entirely sure where this "England" is and I'm assuming that English is one of the languages of Earth," Gwendal said as he casually signed another sheet of parchment, "If that's the case then Anissina's "Let-me-hear-your-heart-cry-kun" should solve this easily."

"But," Yuri was so confused that he really couldn't think of anything to say, "That's."

"Just give it up Shibuya," Murata said with a small smile on his face while he placed a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder, "It's pretty obvious that you're losing this argument."

"But doesn't this seem suspicious at all?" Yuri asked, "I mean; if it's a magic school then why didn't Shori get a letter as well? And how come Bob didn't know anything about? He's been around for ages and he's the Demon King of Earth, he should have at least heard of something."

"Of course it seems suspicious," Wolfram said with a light scoff before turning to look at Yuri with a curious look in his eyes, "what's more interesting is how much you're against the idea of attending. Normally you would have been the very first person to suggest going, and you would have been all excited like a child."

"It is a bit odd Yuri," Conrad confessed and everyone in the room nodded their head in agreement.

Yuri blushed before looking away, "Well, I don't even know why I'm so against the idea of going. It's just; I have this bad feeling about it."

"Is that all?" Gwendal asked, somehow having finished the rest of his paperwork while Yuri and the others had been talking, "As far as I can tell, this school knows who you are and they know about your maryoku, if maryoku is the same thing as magic then in the end you'll gain an even better understanding about your abilities. If it's not, then it's possible that they're using a different sort of power, a power that you apparently posses, and we should try to learn everything we can about it to determine if it's a threat or not."

Yuri glanced about the room and saw that everyone had more or less agreed to everything Gwendal had said and felt his shoulder slump, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Doesn't look that way, sorry Yuri," Conrad said with an apologetic smile on his face, "I'm sure that everything's going to be fine."

"Now that we've gotten that straightened out," Gwendal said, drawing everybody's attention back to him, "I believe this is a good opportunity for his Majesty to catch up in his work."

With that said, Gwendal pulled out a stack of papers that towered above his desk, and Yuri could only stare in horror as Yuri knew that this was only the first stack out of the many that was to come.

"Help!"

Sadly this was one thing that none of his friends were willing to help him with.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Let-me-hear-your-heart-cry-kun: this is a device invented by Anissina to instantly translate everything you hear and speak into whatever native language of the country you're in. In the anime it turned Mazoku speak into Japanese. It happens to look like an ordinary hearing aid.

Mazoku, Shin Makoku, and various other terms: I've decided that for the most part I'm going to keep this story in English and keep the Japanese names only for certain things. For example, Mazoku is the term used to describe an entire race, translated it would be Demon and that's just a bit rude to those people.

So yeah, here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, there was so much I wanted to get done in this chapter but then I hit twenty-two pages and my beta smacked me on the head and told me to stop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kyo Kara Maou.

* * *

><p>Albus wasn't certain if he was excited or nervous, it had been a very long time since he last visited a potential student's home, and he eventually decided that he was a good mixture of both.<p>

The boy had responded, with clumsily written and very simple sentences that were filled with several grammatical errors, that he would in fact be attending Hogwarts in the up-coming school year. Upon receiving the response, both Albus and Minerva workload increased. They were already busy planning the up-coming school year, and now they had to plan an extreme study lesson to help the boy catch up on four years worth of magic in a short two months. This task wasn't made any easier by the boy's obvious lack of experience with the English language.

Despite that, Albus still couldn't help but feel excited as the date for his first meeting with the boy approached. What kind of person would this boy be? More importantly, what kind of wizard would he become? One thing Albus loved as Headmaster was watching his students grow into mature wizards and seeing what each new generation brought to the magical world; and this boy, who had so much potential, who knew what he would grow into and how he'll affect the wizarding world.

That is why Albus had spent so much time working on the boy's study lessons, much more time than Minerva thought was healthy, all so he could finish preparing everything and finally get to meet the boy. That is why, after a short three days after the boy had responded; Albus found himself standing in front of a rather homely looking house in the suburbs of Japan filled with excitement and nervousness.

Even though it had been a long time, Albus had once been a teacher and he knew what to expect when visiting a muggle-born wizard's home for the first time. Quite often, Albus had the door shut on him before he could even say a word, which lead to talking and several questions before the door would be opened again and Albus was faced with the task of revealing magic to a bunch of skeptical muggles.

What Albus wasn't expecting when he knocked on the Shibuya's door was to come face to face with an angry looking young adult who all but growled, "Who are you and are you from the magic school?" in lightly accented English. Nor was he expecting the young man to be suddenly pushed aside by a woman that Albus assumed to be his mother, who turned to him and began to speak rapid Japanese.

Albus definitely didn't expect the boy he was searching for to suddenly show up and stop his mother's rapid speech before turning to look at Albus with an apologetic bow of his head. Nor did he expect the boy to say, "You're from Hogwarts right? Then please, come in," in perfect English (oddly, with an American accent).

Alarm bells rang in Albus' head but he let none of that show on his face as he stepped into the Shibuya's home. From the boy's response there was no way that he could be fluent in English, much more so than his elder brother (presumably). Was it possible that the boy already knew about magic? Or was he perhaps smarter than he had appeared?

Albus had to know so he asked, "Your English is very good; how long have you've been learning it?"

The older male snorted, "I studied it at the university. Yuri cheated."

Yuri blushed and yelled something in Japanese before turning to Albus with an embarrassed smile on his face, "I learned a little bit in school but most of this is thanks to this thing," Yuri said while turning his head and pointing towards his ear.

Upon closer inspection, Albus realized that Yuri was wearing something that looked a lot alike a muggle hearing aid.

"Is it charmed?" Albus asked.

"You could say that," Yuri replied with an uneasy look on his face, "a friend of mine made it for me. So I really don't know how this thing works."

"I see," Albus said while his mind whirled with questions. It was obvious that the hearing aid was magical, so then did this mean that Yuri already knew about magic?

"Umm, so what exactly are we going to do from here?" Yuri asked, obviously trying to break the awkward silence that had suddenly fallen in the room.

Albus smiled, he had only known the boy for a few minutes and already Albus could tell that Yuri was a very honest person, "I suppose that we should start with introductions?"

"Right," Yuri said with a smile of his own, "Well, you already know me I guess."

"Shori Shibuya," Shori said with a small frown on his face, "Yuri's older brother."

"And this is our mother," Yuri said while pointing at the only woman in the room, "she prefers to be called Jennifer but her real name is Miko."

Upon hearing her name mentioned Jennifer suddenly spoke up with another rapid stream of Japanese before ending in an inquisitive tone. Yuri turned to his mother with a smile on his face and responded with Japanese while his older brother Shori let out a small sigh.

Shori pushed his glasses back up his nose before addressing Dumbledore, "Our mother wants to know if you would like tea?"

Dumbledore knew that was meant to be a question but the way Shori had said it made it sound much more like a statement. Dumbledore was beginning to see that no matter what Jennifer or Yuri thought about him, Shori definitely did not want Dumbledore in their home.

"I would love some if it's not too much trouble," Dumbledore answered with a smile. Jennifer may not have been able to understand what Dumbledore had said, but she certainly understood his tone, for she had smiled happily and headed towards the kitchen without any prompting from either of her sons.

"Would you like a seat?" Yuri asked while gesturing towards an empty couch.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said with a smile, noting that Yuri had chosen to sit down in front of Dumbledore while Shori had chosen to remain standing behind Yuri, "I don't believe that I've actually introduced myself. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Headmaster," Shori asked with a skeptical tone, "do headmasters normally visit student's home?"

"No," Albus admitted, "but Yuri's case is a bit special."

Albus was surprised by the Shibuya's reaction to this statement as Shori instantly tensed and Yuri suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Special how?" Yuri asked still looking uncomfortable.

"Well, all of our students are chosen at birth," Albus started, "you're either born magical or not. However, in your case Yuri, your name didn't show up until this past summer."

"I see," Yuri said looking relieved.

"What does this mean for Yuri?" Shori asked, still tensed.

"A lot of things," Dumbledore stated, "normally students are accepted into our school once they reach eleven years of age. Student's Yuri's age would be in their fifth year of learning, and unless Yuri doesn't mind being in the same classroom as a group of eleven years old, then Yuri has four years of magic to catch up on."

"Five," Shori suddenly stated with a small smirk, "Yuri's turning sixteen this month."

"When does the school semester start?" Yuri asked looking worried.

"In two months," Albus admitted with a small smile as Yuri suddenly looked devastated.

"Don't worry," Albus said reassuringly, "my deputy headmistress and I have worked out a plan to help you learn everything you'll need to know for the upcoming school year."

"So what's the plan?" Yuri asked looking dejected.

"My staff and I have devised a curriculum, that while it's not as in-depth as four years of magic would be, it'll certainly get you up to par with your fellow fifth, I mean sixth years," Albus stated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small hourglass attached to a thin golden chain, "and this will be the key the plan."

Yuri took the hourglass from Dumbledore, looking at it curiously before passing it to Shori, "What is it?" Yuri asked.

"It is a time-turner," Albus stated, "by flipping the hourglass you can send yourself back in time by a few hours. We're going to use this to use every day for the next two months as efficiently as possible. If everything goes as planned, then it's possible for you to go through at least eight classes every hour."

"Eight classes!" Yuri exclaimed looking devastated.

"Well," Shori said looking amused, "this just means that you'll have to work extra hard Yuri."

"It can't be as bad as Gunter, right?" Dumbledore was certain that he wasn't supposed to have heard that last statement, especially since Yuri had muttered it under his breath; but Dumbledore had heard it and he made a mental note to try and find this "Gunter" person later.

* * *

><p>It was only two days later after that devastating encounter with Dumbledore that Yuri found himself in London with his entire family following him to his first meeting with Hogwarts deputy headmistress. Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts after their meeting to prepare things for Yuri's extreme study lessons and told Yuri that the deputy headmistress (a lady called Professor McGonagall) would be meeting him in London to show Yuri where he could buy his school supplies.<p>

Originally, the plan was for Shoma (Shori and Yuri's father) and Yuri to go to London, but then Shori had demanded to come along as well. Of course, once Jennifer found out that they were going to London, she had demanded to tag along as well. So now, Yuri found himself trying to navigate the streets of London while Jennifer made a commotion over everything "British" that they came across and demanded to take pictures. Of course, being the total pushover that he was, Shoma gave in to almost all of her demands and Yuri was finding it near impossible to make any headway at all. It didn't help that the "Let-me-hear-your-heart-cry-kun" didn't translate written language and Shori was using every opportunity to remind Yuri of that fact. For example, Shori let Yuri walk into the ladies room knowing full well that Yuri had misinterpreted the sign outside the door. Yuri was still refusing to speak to Shori for that little stunt.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yuri and his family found themselves standing in front of a rather shabby looking pub with a stern looking lady dressed in green robes standing outside. She looked quite annoyed and Yuri didn't blame her. With all of Jennifer's distractions, and all the times Yuri had turned down the wrong street, they were several hours late.

"You're late," she stated simply with a frown on her face.

"Sorry," Shoma said with an apologetic bow, "we got lost." Yuri was secretly amused that Shoma didn't mention anything about Jennifer's little distractions.

"Don't make a habit of it," She said with all the authority of a teacher with several years of experience under her belt, "as you already know, I'm Professor McGonagall and I'm here to guide you on your first trip trough Diagon Alley. Once Mr. Shibuya has purchased all of his school supplies, I'll lead him to Hogwarts to get him started on his supplementary lessons."

"I wish you wouldn't call them that," Yuri muttered with a small pout.

"They are what they are Mr. Shibuya," Professor McGonagall stated in a no nonsense tone, "Of course you're free to join the incoming first years in their lessons if you do not wish to participate in these classes that I and the other professors have designed specifically for you."

"No it's fine," Yuri answered hastily.

"Very well then," Professor McGonagall said before leading the Shibuya's into the pub. The inside looked as dirty as the outside had, however, Yuri didn't get a good look since Professor McGonagall had ushered them through the pub and into the back alley.

"What are we doing here?" Shori asked impatiently.

"Patience Mr. Shibuya," Professor McGonagall said not even glancing at him before pulling a long stick from her robe. She then tapped a brick on the wall and the Shibuya's watched in awe as the bricks melted into one another, creating an arch way that lead to a street filled with shops, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Speaking in the same no-nonsense tone she had used to reprimand Yuri, Professor McGonagall leads the Shibuya's through the street, pointing out shops of particular interest. Not that Yuri caught anything she said, he was too busy trying to get a glimpse of everything all at once. There were things here Yuri couldn't have even imagined existing. Yuri had the feeling that if Anissina was here now, then Diagon Alley would become a war zone as the crazed inventor tried her best to understand everything and how they worked.

Eventually, they stopped outside a large white building with the word "Gringotts" on it. There seemed to be a poem of some sort next to the doorway but Yuri wasn't able to read most of it. Judging by the looks on Shori's and Shoma's faces, it wasn't anything good.

"Is this a bank?" Shoma asked and Yuri blinked in surprise.

"Yes it is," McGonagall stated, "in order to buy anything here in Diagon Alley you'll need wizardry money. Here at Gringotts, you can exchange any form of currency into wizardry currency. I highly suggest that you start a bank account here as well."

Upon walking into the bank, all of the Shibuya's were surprised to see that the bank was run by goblins. Yuri's first reaction was to actually yell out in surprise at this revelation, which drew a lot of looks from other patrons in the bank. Yuri was certain that he heard someone call him a "muggle", not that Yuri knew what that meant but from the tone it didn't sound very friendly. Once the Shibuya's got over the fact that the bank was run by goblins, they found that Gringotts was just like any other bank, in other words they spent the next half hour waiting in line for the next goblin to become available. They all breathe a sigh of relief when they finally stepped up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" the goblin asked in a nasally tone that matched the sour look on his face.

"I'm here to exchange some Japanese Yen into wizardry currency," Shoma said while pulling out his wallet, "and to open an account here."

"May I have your name?" the goblin asked as he accepted the bills Shoma handed him.

"Shoma Shibuya," Shoma stated, "but I want to open the account under my son's name Yuri Shibuya."

The goblin paused in the middle of counting the bills that Shoma had given him. Slowly the goblin put the bills down and took a closer look at Shoma. "Are you perhaps descendents to the Sakurai family?"

"Eh?" Shoma looked confused, "not that I know of."

"Who is the Sakurai family and what do they have to do with us?" Shori asked and the goblin frowned at him.

"The Sakurai family, or perhaps a more accurate description would be Setsuna Sakurai, was a wizard from Japan," the goblin explained, "he came here a hundred years ago as one of the first international students that Hogwarts ever had the pleasure to teach."

"During his stay here, Setsuna opened a family account here in Gringotts and left it in his will that all the money left behind in the account would go to his descendents. However, there was a mishap after Setsuna's death. I believe you muggles call it World War I and many of Sakurai's descendents died, the only one who didn't was a granddaughter who married into a Shibuya family. Then with the chaos of World War II it became near impossible to keep track of Sakurai's descendents, all we know is that his descendents are still in the Shibuya family line."

"Wow, are you certain that's us?" Yuri asked.

"No," the goblin started bluntly before grinning un-pleasantly, "but I know how to find out. I require blood from one of you."

"What?" Shori yelled.

"As an added precaution, Sakurai sealed his contract to us with blood," explained the goblin as he gestured toward another goblin, "We can check to see if you're his descendent by comparing your blood to his. Any one of you will do, but we do need a drop of your blood."

"Oh, just a drop," Shoma said looking relieved, "I don't mind giving you my blood."

"Good," the goblin stated, "please hold your hand out, palm face up."

Shoma did as the goblin asked and before any of them could react, the goblin had stabbed Shoma index finger with a clean quill. Even though Shoma knew that it was going to happen, he still couldn't help but jerk back at the jab, the goblin didn't seem to mind however as he was now pre-occupied with keeping Shoma's blood on the quill. A second goblin appeared carrying a rather old looking scroll, which he gently unrolled on the first goblin's counter.

When the goblin had said contract, Yuri had imagined a scroll filled with words and someone's signature on the bottom. What he saw instead was a pretty elaborate magic circle (Something that he only recognized due to his trips to Shin Makoku where such sights were pretty common) and what appeared to be a drop of blood in the middle. The goblin ignored all of the Shibuya's curious stares and carefully shook Shoma's blood onto the piece of parchment.

Nothing happened.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Jennifer asked.

"It would seem that you are indeed descendents of the Sakurai family," the goblin suddenly stated before rolling the scroll up.

"But nothing happened," Yuri protested.

"Exactly," the goblin said with a sneer, "if you had not been a descendent of the Sakurai family then the contract would not have accepted your blood and the person who gave the blood would have suffered several days of agonizing pain."

"You could have told us that beforehand!" Shoma yelled looking very pale.

"It would have been temporary and would have worn off in two weeks or so," the goblin stated not looking the least bit worried, "now that it's been confirmed that you are descendents of the Sakurai family, do you still wish to open up a new account or do you wish to continue to use the pre-existing one? If you wish to use the pre-existing one then it's also possible to change the account name and update it with new information to make it easier for your descendents to access the account in the future."

Still looking a little pale, Shoma answered in a shaky voice, "Um, we'll use the pre-existing one and we'll update it too."

"Certainly sir," the goblin said before picking up the bill Shoma had handed to him, "Do you still wish to exchange this into wizard currency?"

"Sure," Shoma said, "and can you put it into the account? If it's possible, can we take a look at what's in the account?"

"Certainly," the goblin said while putting the bills away, "every time you make a withdrawal from your account, it's required that you go visit the account in person. If you'll wait for a few minutes a goblin will be free to lead you to your account," The goblin then pulled out a rather ornate looking key before handing it over to Shoma, "This is the key to your account. Do not lose it."

"You let people into the vault?" Shori asked surprised.

"Of course," the goblin said with a sneer, "if it's security that you're worried about then don't be. Gringotts is one of the most secure places in the world. You'll soon see why."

With that said the Shibuya's were lead deeper into the bank by another goblin and were ushered into a strange cart that barely fit them all. Yuri then found out exactly why the goblins didn't mind people in their vault. The last time he had a ride this bumpy and chaotic was when he entered the race in Big Shimaron and even then it wasn't as life-defying as the cart was. Oddly enough Jennifer didn't seem to mind the ride at all; in fact she was treating the whole thing like it was one big roller coaster ride. Shori was trying his best not to say anything and Shoma had completely fainted halfway through the ride. Still, when they finally screeched to a halt, Yuri was the first one out of the cart and he immediately clung to the nearest wall for support.

"Key please?" the goblin asked a nearly unconscious Shoma, completely ignoring the state he was in.

"Um," was Shoma's response and Jennifer sighed.

"Come on dear," Jennifer said while gently slapping Shoma's face, "the nice goblin wants the key."

"I have yet to see any evidence that goblins are anything like "nice"," muttered Shori and Yuri quietly agreed with him.

Luckily, Shoma did wake up enough to hand over the key to the goblin. The goblin took the key and inserted it into the vault door; now that Yuri got a good look at them Yuri noticed that the doors looked pretty complex. The goblin turned the key half a rotation clockwise, paused for three second before running his finger down the middle of the door (there were several clicks at this) before turning the key a full circle counter clockwise. With several clicks and gears turning the door swung open to reveal a cavern filled with gold and silver.

"Oh my god," Yuri muttered staring at the mountain of treasure before him, "is all that ours?"

"Yes," the goblin stated simply, "all of this belongs to you and all of your descendents. Sakurai was a very well-prepared man and wanted to make sure that his family would be taken care of after his death."

"That's…" even Jennifer didn't know what to say.

"The gold coins are galleons, the silver is sickles, and the bronze are knuts," the goblin explained, "Seventeen sickles makes a galleon and twenty-nine knuts makes a sickle; remember that."

"So how much do you think we'll need?" Yuri asked.

"Let's just fill our coin purses with as much coins as we can," Jennifer said as she quickly emptied out her coin purse, dumping her loose change into her purse before handed it over to Yuri.

"Good idea Mom," Yuri said as he emptied his own coin purse into his pockets before heading towards the closest mound of gold.

"It's Mama Yu-Chan!"

"Right," Yuri muttered as he quickly filled the coin purses with as much galleons and sickles as he could.

After another death-defying cart ride back up the vault, the Shibuya's soon found them back in Gringotts front entrance where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She raised an eyebrow at their shell shocked expression but thankfully didn't ask them any questions. Instead she quickly led them out of the bank and towards what appeared to be an ice cream parlor.

"I trust you have enough money to buy Mr. Shibuya's school supplies?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I sure hope so," Shoma muttered, "I don't want to go back to that crazy place for a very long time."

"Good," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile on her face, "now there are several ways we can go about actually buying Mr. Shibuya's school supplies. I would suggest breaking up into groups to save time."

"That sounds reasonable," Shoma agreed, "so how are we going to do this?"

"I'm going with Yuri," Shori declared, it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't take no for an answer.  
>"Very well," Professor McGonagall nodded, "then I'll lead both of you to Ollivanders to get Mr. Shibuya's first wand. Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya, if you wouldn't mind, can you please get the required robes and books listed here," Professor McGonagall handed over a roll of parchment to Shoma.<p>

"Sure," Shoma answered before taking a look at the list, "there's less then I thought there would be. Especially considering how much Yuri has to catch up on."

"The Hogwarts library has a copy of every single text book used in every year," Professor McGonagall explained, "the only ones they don't have are the books requested for the upcoming semester. Since we don't know what year Mr. Shibuya will be placed into, we've decided to wait before deciding what books he'll need for the upcoming semester. After you're done getting his robes and potions supplies, please meet up with us at the Magical Menagerie."

"Alright, sound like a plan," Shoma agreed before quickly translating the conversation for Jennifer's sake.

"Bye-bye Yu-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed as she grabbed Shoma's hand, "Mama will make sure to get you some pretty robes!"

"What?" Yuri was about to ask what Jennifer meant by that but Jennifer had already dragged Shoma away.

"I guess we should go?" Yuri asked and Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall led the down the street and towards a rather dusty looking shop with the words Ollivanders fading on top. Yuri wasn't able to read everything on the window but he guessed the number was when the shop was opened. That or it was the total number of wands in the shop or something. Either way it was a pretty impressive number.

After stepping into the store, Yuri decided that the number meant when the store was opened, he was almost certain of it when he met the owner of the store. A rather small old man with thin wispy white hair, however Yuri knew better than to judge the man by his looks.

"Ollivanders, it has been a while," McGonagall said with a fond smile.

"Indeed it has my dear," Ollivanders answered with a smile of his own, "and who are these interesting friends you have brought?"

"This is Mr. Yuri Shibuya and his older brother Mr. Shori Shibuya," McGonagall introduced them and Yuri waved hello, "Mr. Yuri is here to get his first wand."

"Hmm," Ollivanders leaned in close to Yuri, getting a good look at Yuri's face, "he's a bit old to be getting his first wand isn't he?"

"He showed up on the list a bit later than the other students," McGonagall said.

"I see, I see," Ollivanders said while stepping away, "I can tell that you Mr. Shibuya will be a challenge."

"Um, sorry?" Yuri said, secretly glad that Ollivanders had stepped away.

"Don't be dear boy," Ollivanders said with a chuckle as he unwound a tape measure, "I like a challenge. Now if you would be so kind as to hold out your wand arm."

"My what?" Yuri asked looking confused.

"He means your dominant hand," Professor McGonagall clarified.

"Oh," Yuri said before holding his right hand out. Instantly the tape measure came alive and began measuring Yuri's arm. Yuri was distracted by the tape measure (why was it measuring how long his finger where?) and didn't notice that Ollivanders had started moving around the shop until Ollivanders suddenly held a wand out to Yuri.

"Eleven inches, oak, and a phoenix feather as a core," Ollivanders said while giving the wand to Yuri, "quite whippy and good for charms. Go ahead and give it a wave."

Yuri, feeling a bit foolish, did as Ollivanders asked, not sure what Ollivanders was expecting. Yuri certainly didn't expect what happened next, and by the look of it, neither did Professor McGonagall or Ollivanders.

The wand exploded.

"I'm so sorry," Yuri blurted out, more out of surprise than anything else really.

"No problem dear boy," Ollivanders said as he took the remains of the wand from Yuri's hand, "Obviously this wand was not meant for you."

Ollivanders shifted through a few more boxes before pulling out another wand and handing it to Yuri, "Try this one. Nine inches, aspen wood, and dragon heart string as a core. It's quite sturdy and good for jinxing."

Yuri, with a bit of trepidation, waved the new wand.

The wand exploded.

"I'm so, so sorry," Yuri exclaimed hastily dropping the broken wand.

Ollivanders looked quite amused, "Difficult, difficult, you're quite the challenge Mr. Shibuya."

Yuri could only stare helplessly as Ollivanders began pulling more and more wands out for Yuri to try. A few of the wands were snatched out of Yuri's hands before he could even do anything. The ones that he was allowed to try all met with disastrous result like the first two. The third one blew up like the first two. The fourth cracked clean in half. The fifth burned itself up in a small fire ball. The sixth decayed in Yuri's hand. The seventh let out an ear piercing scream.

With each new wand Ollivanders became more and more excited. Then, suddenly, Ollivanders stood still with a thoughtful look on his face. Yuri watched in worry as Ollivanders disappeared deeper into the store, mumbling under his breath as he went. Eventually Ollivanders came back with his arms filled with boxes.

"Perhaps the problem lies in the cores," Ollivanders said as he placed the boxes carefully on the table, "perhaps one core simply isn't strong enough for you?"

"What does that mean?" Yuri asked but received no answer as Ollivanders suddenly held another wand out for Yuri to try.

"Twelve inches, birch, and the tail hair of two different unicorns for a core," Ollivanders said.

Yuri hesitated before giving the wand a small wave. Several boxes sitting on the shelves suddenly flung themselves to the floor. Compared to the previous wands, this one was a vast improvement but Ollivanders snatched it out of Yuri's hand anyway.

"Try this one," Ollivanders said giving Yuri another wand, "Thirteen inches, maple, and two dragon heart strings as a core."

Yuri tried this wand and a small fire ball burst out of the tip.

"Nope, not this one either huh," Ollivanders said as he swapped the wand in Yuri's hand with another wand, "try this. Twelve inches, ash wood, and two phoenix feathers as a core."

Yuri waved this wand and suddenly found himself drenched as a miniature storm cloud appeared above his head.

"Oh my," Ollivanders said with a bit of a chuckle, "Obviously this wasn't meant for you either. Perhaps a more exotic core would work for you."

"Huh?" Yuri asked thoroughly confused. However, just like before, Ollivanders ignored Yuri and offered him another wand to try.

"Ten inches, cypress wood, sphinx hair and feather as a core."

Yuri gave this wand a wave and was surprised when is suddenly flung itself out of his hand.

"Ah," Ollivanders said looking excited, "getting somewhere are we?"

"Perhaps this one?" Ollivanders said as he handed Yuri yet another wand, "Fourteen inches, birch wood, with a Sphinx and Nereid hair for a core."

More resigned than anything, Yuri gave this wand a wave and was surprised when he suddenly felt a blast of warm air that smelt of salt water. From the tip of the wand came a stream of crystal clear water that quickly morphed into three serpentine dragons that swirled around Yuri before suddenly disappearing with a splash.

"Aha! Found it!" Ollivanders exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"How much?" Shori asked looking a little tired; Yuri couldn't blame him they've been in the shop for hours trying different wands.

"Twenty - four galleons and fourteen sickles," Ollivanders answered promptly and Professor McGonagall frowned.

"Isn't that a tad bit expensive?" She asked.

"It is," Ollivanders admitted, "however, the material used for the core of this wand was extremely rare and I doubt that I'll even run across them again. It's not every day that you run into a Nereid."

"Its fine," Yuri said as he pulled out his coin purse, "I think I have enough."

After paying for his wand, Professor McGonagall led the Shibuya brother towards the Magical Menagerie where they found their parents already waiting for them. None of them noticed Ollivanders watching them through the window with an extremely curious look on his face.

"Curious and curious-er," Ollivanders muttered to himself, "who would have thought there would be a wizard capable of handling a dual core wand? A one I made purely on whim at that. Just who exactly are you Mr. Yuri Shibuya?"

* * *

><p>"Yu-chan, Sho-chan! You guys took so long!" Jennifer exclaimed after spotting them in the crowd, "Papa and Mama have already finished shopping!"<p>

That was a pretty obvious statement. Shoma had his arms loaded with packages wrapped into brown paper, if Yuri had to guess more than half of them would have been clothes that Jennifer wanted Yuri to wear. A few of them seemed pretty heavy (was his dad holding a cauldron?) and a relieved look crossed Shoma's face as Shori grabbed half of the packages out of Shoma's hands.

"So what are we doing here?" Yuri asked.

"Students at our school are allowed a single pet," McGonagall explained, "If your parent's don't mind, then you can have a toad, a cat, or an owl. Most students prefer owls since they deliver letters, however there are several owls at Hogwarts available to the students."

"Huh, that sounds interesting," Yuri said before turning to his parents, "so can I have a pet?"

"Of course Yu-chan! Let's get you a cute little owl," Jennifer said happily and Shoma nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go pick one out now huh," Yuri said as he stepped into the shop.

The Magical Menagerie was just like every other pet shop Yuri had ever been to. There were animals in all different size of cages, straw littered the floor in small patches all around the store, and there was an insane amount of chirping, hooting, croaking, and meowing. The only difference was that there was several species of animals that Yuri was certain he never heard about in either Shin Makoku or Earth.

Along one wall were a bunch of perches and several different owls sitting on them. Jennifer immediately headed towards the owls and Shoma gave his son a sympathetic glance.

"You don't have to get an owl," Shoma said, "take a good look around the store and pick which ever animal you like best."

"You might as well," Shori added, "after all, you'll be responsible for taking care of it and it's probably a good idea if you actually liked the thing."

"Thanks," Yuri said with a small smile before heading off to look at the other animals.

Yuri eventually found himself staring at several different cats. Most of them simply stared back at him, a few glared, and even fewer meowed and swatted at him. However, there was one cat that stood out to Yuri. It was a small kitten, its short fur was a dull yellow with black stripes and spots dotting its body, big blue eyes, and large perky ears that stood straight up from its head. What caught Yuri's attention though was the fact that the kitten was jumping in and out of its water bowl.

Yuri noticed a nearby employee and waved her over, "Does he do that often?"

The employee glanced at the cat and sighed, "_She_ does it pretty often. Makes cleaning up after her such a chore."

"Can I hold her?" Yuri asked and the employee shrugged.

"Sure," the employee pulled out a wand and tapped the cage, the door swung open and the employee reached inside and grabbed the kitten, "here you go."

The employee handed the kitten to Yuri and Yuri was surprised when the kitten chirped at him. After the initial surprised at being held, the young kitten calmed down and twisted to look up at Yuri. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before the kitten suddenly lunged and head-butted Yuri. Yuri yelped in surprised and would have dropped the kitten if it weren't for the fact that the kitten had clawed her way onto Yuri's shoulders and was now purring contentedly.

"I think she likes you," the employee said with an amused chuckle.

"She head-butted me!" Yuri objected.

"I head that's pretty common for her breed," the employee said lightly.

"What breed is she anyway?" Yuri asked.

"A Savannah," the employee answered, "so are you going to take her or what?"

"Um," Yuri glance the purring kitten hanging off his shoulders, "I think I'm going to have to ask my parents first."

"No problem."

Yuri walked back the way he came, trying his best not to dislodge the purring kitten that was hanging off his shoulders, and soon found himself facing his pouting mother.

"Yu-chan, if you didn't want an owl you could have just told me," Jennifer said pouting before spotting the kitten on Yuri's shoulder, "Oh my, she's so cute! Where did you find her Yu-Chan?"

"Farther back into the shop," Yuri answered wincing slightly when Jennifer picked the kitten up causing the kitten to dig her claws deeper before suddenly relaxing, "she's a savannah. Can I keep her?"

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" Shoma asked and Yuri nodded.

"I want to show her to Conrad and the others in Shin Makoku," Yuri explained, "and it would be a lot easier to do so if the cat liked water already."

"What do you mean by that?" Shori asked.

"She was jumping in and out of her water bowl when I came across her," Yuri explained, "I'm pretty certain that she has no problems when it comes to water."

With that it was simply a matter of buying the kitten food and some other necessities. As for her name, Yuri decided to go with Tama (he was almost certain that it wouldn't matter anyway since Wolfram was bound to come up with some other ridiculous name) and Tama seemed to like it.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

American Accent: Yuri's dad actually does a lot of business in America and it's shown in an episode that the Shibuya family will at times travel back and forth from Japan and America.

Nereid: a type of sea nymph that is said to commonly follow Poseidon around. They're extremely helpful and have been known to lead sailors to safety during storms.

Sphinx: a creature with the body of a lion, wings of a bird, and the head of a woman (sometime men). The most famous example is the sphinx that was defeated by Oedipus; in this case the sphinx was a monster that ate anyone who couldn't answer her riddle. However, in Egypt, sphinxes are seen as guardians.

Yuri's wand: birch represent Yuri's new beginning into the wizardry world, the Nereid hair represent Yuri's affinity with water as well as his desire to help people, the sphinx hair represents Yuri's wish to protect those dear to him. More will be discussed about Yuri's wand in later chapters.

Savannah: for those of you who don't know, savannah's are a new type of cat that crossbred's common domesticated cats with wild cats from Africa. In other words, they're half wild.

Tama: Tama is one of the most common names for cats in Japan, Yuri is notoriously bad at coming up with names and the most famous example is when he named a baby dragon "Pochi" which is one of the most common dog names in Japan.

Here are a few replies to the reviews I got:

Misting Rain – you were right Murata's title is "Great Sage" and not "Great Mage". That was a mistake on my part and thanks for pointing it out.

Morte Cacciatore – as far as I know, this is not going to be a yaoi. There will, however, be several Shounen-ai moments.

pink chayito – don't sweat it, I don't know Spanish and I have no idea what you just said in your review. Be proud that you're even somewhat bi-lingual.

So yeah, that's it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!


End file.
